


4. Demon

by Cinno_Angel



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has a nightmare, Hank doesn't know what to do but comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Something is up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: Connor is tired. But when he goes into stasis it isn't emptiness that awaits him. It was hell.





	4. Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Posted 10:30 August 4th
> 
> I'M BEING GOOD. I SWEAR. I'M ONTOP OF THIS. 
> 
> Sort of.

Connor was just relieved to get back home. He was tired, even though he was an android and shouldn’t be able to get tired. But his processors had taken a heavy hit today. He was mentally tired. He just wanted to go into stasis mode and shut down for several hours. So it was no wonder when Hank opened the front door to their home, Connor went straight to the couch and flopped down. He didn’t even care about what might be comfortable, he just curled up and closed his eyes, initiating statis mode. Hank sighed a little as he watched Connor pass out on the couch, and decide it was probably just best to let the android be. 

* * *

 

Connor wasn’t sure where he was. It almost looked like the Cyberlife assembly line, but it was just the arms of the machine hanging from a dark ceiling, or maybe there was no ceiling and it was just endless eternity. Connor didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. It looked like a scene from one of those horror movies Hank had tried showing him before the incident. He wanted to get out and fast.

He wandered in between row after row of the hanging machine limbs. He avoided touching any like the plague, in case they decided to start up and grab hold off him. Everything was eerily quiet. Connor hated the silence and it sent shivers down his spine. Out of nowhere there was a rattle like someone had walked through the limp machine arms. Connor’s breath hitched as his thirium pump beat faster and panic raced through his mind. He quickened his pace, desperately trying to find how to get out before whatever,  _ whoever,  _ was here with him got to him.

Connor stumbled over a machine arm that was hanging low but he kept moving, his breathing heavy as he was practically running at this point. He was terrified of what might happen. Everything was so dark. The only light seemed to be the blue from his Cyberlife jacket and the red from his LED. Connor shoved some of the machine arms away, but his wrist caught on the clamp of one. He pulled at it only to realize that it had clenched down, holding his wrist tightly. He panicked more as it pulled his wrist up. He tried to get enough leverage to pull free. Other arms began moving and snapping at him. One of his ankles was grabbed and Connor nearly lost his balance. In this moment of vulnerability his other ankle was grabbed as well as his free wrist.

Pain shoot through him as the machine arms pulled into a painful position of immobility, causing him to cry out. Tears dripped down his face and he was sure his thirium pump would malfunction from how fast it was running. His eyes widened as he saw some of the still limp arms in front of him sway, before the shadow of a figure stepped out, the form illuminated by blue on their Cyberlife jacket and a blue LED. 

Connor tried to pull free, to run away, but the strain threatened to tear his limbs from his torso. He jerked away when the figure clasped his chin, but all they did was tighten their grip to keep him from moving his head, making him completely immobile. Fear overwhelmed him as he stared into empty eyes. Not empty because they were emotionless. But empty because there was nothing there. Just two black holes that seemed to go on forever and still managed to stare him down. Connor wanted to scream when the  _ thing _ spoke, its voice chilling and terrifying enough that it felt like he was having needles driven into his head. It was a demon

_ “The famous deviant hunter, reduced to a chunk of quivering metal,” The voice hissed at him, turning his head side to side as if inspecting him. Its nails were sharp and scraped against his cheeks, drawing thirium that it proceeded to lick off of him. “You were always going to fail. You were broken from the start. A piece of trash thrown out to the wild on the very slight chance you’d do something right. But you can’t do anything right. You are inferior in every way.” _

_ You are obsolete. _

* * *

 

Connor gasped, bolting up right and nearly falling off the couch in the process. Sumo was next to him, whining with a very worried look. He covered his head with his arms, painfully aware that his stress level had gotten to 100%. Tears were already falling own his cheeks. He checked for scratches on his cheeks in a panic but found that there was nothing except smooth skin there. Connor’s voice box hurt like he had screamed. Which he had.

Hank had woken up to what he thought was Connor screaming. At first he thought he’d just had a nightmare about Connor getting hurt, but then he heard Sumo whining and knew that wasn’t true. He grabbed his gun and bolted out of his room, terrified of what might have happened to Connor. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Connor curled up, sobbing with his arms covering his head. Hank immediately dropped his gun and ran over, pulling Connor into a tight embrace. “Hey, shh, I got you Connor.”

Connor instantly pressed closer to Hank, seeking out the comfort he always seemed to be able to give. He sobs got harder and he shook. The fear had been overwhelming and he was still afraid and panicky. He had no idea what had happened, whether the virus was still affecting him or if it had been something else. He didn't know what was going on. So he just clung to Hank and sobbed. He felt so broken right now. What was he even supposed to do. “H-Hank… I'm s-scared,” Connor stammered, his voice cracking from strain. 

Hank hushed him and rubbed his back, “It's okay Connor. I've got you,” He reassured. He comforted him the best he could. It sounded like Connor had had a nightmare. How, he had absolutely no idea. It was beyond him how an android could have a nightmare. But that didn't change anything. He had to comfort Connor. He adjusted how he was sitting with Connor so that he could better hold him. “It's okay. You can talk to me about it if you want. You don't have to though.” 

“I-it was terrifying,” Connor hiccupped a little. He checked his stress level. Luckily it had gone down to 95%. Well. That didn't necessarily mean lucky or better. It just wasn't at 100% anymore. “I-it was dark. Not completely dark. B-but very, very dark. I-i tried escaping. There were so many assembly machine arms. T-They grabbed me. I couldn't move. I was so scared. There… there was another android. A-and he looked like me…. But his eyes… his eyes were empty and so so black. He was a demon,” Connor said the last sentence as a harsh whisper. 

Hank hugged Connor closer after he heard about what Connor had seen. That was definitely a nightmare. There was no doubt about it. Whatever made it so Connor dreamed, or was having twisted memories, he wished it wasn’t there. Because Connor was suffering right now. And Hank wished Connor wasn’t suffering like this. Hank sighed silently. All he could do right now was comfort Connor. 


End file.
